


When Dick's Gone

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fever, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason and Thomas spend their first night together without Dick.It doesn't go according to plan.





	When Dick's Gone

“And Thomas’s bedtime is eight o’clock. Oh! And don’t forget-”

“Dickie, realax,” Jason drawled, tightening his hold on Thomas. “It’s just for three days. I’ve been here for a year, I know the routine. I gotta wake Thomas up at seven and school starts and nine-”

Thomas giggled.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Jason assured. “You left an instruction sheet in every room of the penthouse. Which, by the way, is mildly offensive.”

Dick sighed. “I know, I know,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “I just...I’ve never been away from Thomas this long before.”

And that was Jason’s fault, wasn’t it?

“Exactly,” Jason said instead. “You need a break, Dickie. Thomas and I will be fine.” he looked at his son. “Right buddy?”

“Yeah!” Thomas said brightly before bursting into a fit of giggles again. 

“Alright,” Dick said softly, stepping forward to place a kiss on Thomas forehead and quickly kissing Jason, not missing the way the Alpha tried to subtly scent mark him. “Both you be good. Have fun.” he smiled. “ _ Call me _ if anything happens and you-”

“Goodbye Dick,” Jason said with a smile. The Omega rolled his eyes before grabbing his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. With one final wave and ‘I love you’ to his Alpha and son, Dick left.

“Alright buddy,” Jason said once he’d closed the door. “What do you want to do first?”

  
.........

 

**12:30AM**

“Papa?”

Jason woke instantly at the voice, frowning as he glanced at the time and sat up, yawning. He looked over to find Thomas in the doorway of the master bedroom, clutching his stuff animal to his chest.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Jason asked, frowning.

“I don’t feel good,” Thomas replied, bottom lip wobbling. “My tummy hurts. I want Daddy.”

“Well it’s a little late to call Daddy now,” Jason replied. Not to mention the fact that he’ll come running back the moment he sees my caller ID. “Maybe I can help you. Come here.”

Jason got up and walked over, gently picking his son up and frowning when he felt how warm Thomas felt.

“I’m cold, Papa,” Thomas said miserably, latching onto Jason’s shirt. 

“Alright, come here bubba,” Jason said, carefully getting back in bed and setting his son down. “You feel really warm.”

Thomas shook his head, leaning into Jason’s naturally heated skin. “Cold,” he grumbled.

“Are you sick?”

“Sleepy.”

Okay, so of course a five year old wouldn’t know if he was sick or not. “I know bub,” Jason murmured, making sure Thomas was comfortable before getting off the bed. “Can I go get something from the bathroom really quick?”

Thomas nodded, looking absolutely miserable. Jason cursed.  _ Please don’t be sick.  _ He begged as he made his way to the bathroom to search for a thermometer.  _ Please don’t be the one thing I’ve never seen Dick deal with for you. _

“Papa!” Thomas sobbed.

Jason cursed, rushing back to the bedroom and flipping the bedroom light on to find his son sitting up in bed and wailing, covered in sick.

“Oh bub,” Jason murmured, moving over to sit on the side of the bed and carefully ease Thomas’s soiled shirt off. 

“My tummy hurts, Papa!” Thomas sobbed, tears flowing down his pudgy cheeks as he clutched Jason’s shirt.

“I know,” Jason whispered, carefully setting his son down on the bathroom floor, searching under the vanity until he finally found the sick bucket Dick had insisted they needed.

Jason wondered if Thomas used to get sick like this a lot.

Carefully, he placed the bucket in Thomas’s lap. “If you feel like you’re going to throw up, can you do it in there?” Jason asked.

Thomas sniffled, nodding. Just as Jason turned his back and turned the faucet on to fill the tub with lukewarm water, he heard the sound of retching followed by Thomas’s sobs.

“Oh buddy,” Jason whispered. “It’s okay.”

“I want daddy!” Thomas cried.

That upset Jason a little, but he didn’t let it show. Logically, he knew Thomas would want Dick because that’s who he had been raised by. But at the same time, if Jason called Dick now, then he doubted the Omega would ever give him another chance to prove himself.

“Let’s try and get your fever down first, buddy, okay?” he suggested, turning off the water once it was high enough. He carefully helped Thomas stand and get out of his clothes before helping him into the tub.

“Too cold, Papa,” Thomas whimpered. He was way too pale, though his cheeks were bright red. 

Jason was beginning to panic.

“Just a few minutes, buddy,” he said instead, stroking his hand through Thomas’s hair. “Just a few more minutes.”

  
........

 

Thomas’s fever reached 102 at Four AM and Jason gave up then, carefully dressed the boy in comfortable clothing before getting into the car and driving to the ER.

God, Dick was going to kill him.

It didn’t take long to get them into a room, though Jason speculated that was because of how young Thomas was. He held the toddler in his arms and a bucket in front of Thomas since the boy was still throwing up, though it was just bile and dry heaving now.

Thomas’s crying picked up a notch when the doctor inserted the IV for fluids and IV tylenol.

“Can I call my husband?” Jason asked. “He’ll want to know.”

“Of course,” the doctor replied. “Maybe wait until we get Thomas here a room.”

“You’re admitting him?”

“Just to be safe,” the doctor replied. “In case this is something worse than just a stomach bug. We've had a few of these cases over the past few days where it starts like this and then progresses to something worse.”

He left Jason with that thought.

  
..........

 

_ “What’s wrong?” _

Jason forced himself to not be offended. It was eight in the morning on the first full day Dick was supposed to be away from Thomas. Of  _ course  _ the Omega was going to ask if something was wrong.

“Don’t get mad,” Jason said immediately.

There was just silence on the other end.  _ “That sentence makes me mad,”  _ Dick said calmly.  _ “And also terrified. Jason, what’s going on?” _

“Thomas got sick,” Jason replied. “He threw up around 12:30 this morning and had a high fever so I took him to the hospital.”

_ “You’re in the ER?!”  _ Dick shouted and Jason could hear him throwing himself out of bed.

“Room 312 in the pediatrics ward, actually,” Jason replied, leaning back on the bed and closing his eyes, one hand resting on Thomas’s head where the five year old was finally asleep next to him.

_ “They  _ admitted _ him?!”  _ Dick shrieked.

“Just as a precaution,” Jason murmured.

“ _ I’m on my way _ ,” Dick said. “ _ Gotham General? _ ”

“Yes.”

“ _ I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. So help me Jason Peter Todd, if my son is dying- _ ”

“Just a little stomach bug,” Jason told him. “He’s asleep too, so be quiet.”

“ _ Don’t tell me what to do _ ,” Dick snapped, ending the call before Jason could say anything else.

“Don’t worry buddy,” Jason murmured, gazing down at his sleeping son who still radiated warmth, cheeks still flushed. “Daddy’s coming.”

  
.......

 

Dick had barely set foot in the room before he was ushering Jason out of the hospital bed so he could curl up with Thomas.

After a few minutes, he finally turned to Jason who was half asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

“I’m sorry I got upset,” Dick said softly. “I just got so scared when you said you were in the hospital.”

“It’s alright,” Jason murmured, barely awake. “I woulda been scared too.”

“It’s not your fault,” Dick said. “That he got sick. I want you to know that.”

“He kept asking for you,” Jason admitted, forcing his eyes open. “And I kept saying to wait because I wanted to do this on my own.” he sighed. “Maybe if I had just called you when he first asked, you would have known what to do and we wouldn’t be here.”

“Did you give him a lukewarm bath?” Dick asked gently.

“Yes.”

“Tylenol?”

“Yes.”

“Then there was nothing else  _ to  _ do,” Dick said softly. “He would have ended up here anyway, even if I had been home. Would I have appreciated a call sooner? Yeah. But I’m glad you called me when you did instead of waiting until I was suppose to come home. Or even never telling me.”

“You’re not mad?” Jason asked with a frown.

Dick smiled, shaking his head. “No,” he said. “You proved to me that you really do love him, Jay. You might be a little lost with him sometimes but so was I when he was first born. You’re not alone here, Jay. You have me.”

“And you had the others.”

Dick’s smile turned sad. “But I didn’t have you,” he said softly. “You did as well as you could with the knowledge you had. I’m proud of you.”

Jason’s lips ticked up in a small smile. “Are you proud enough to stop talking and let me get a little sleep?”

Dick chuckled. “No,” he replied. “But I  _ do  _ love you enough to do so.”

“I love you too,” Jason mumbled, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


End file.
